Ce qu'il reste de nous
by Lilyssy
Summary: AU. Padmé a survécu à la naissance des jumeaux et malgré ces deux vies nouvelles dont elle doit prendre soin, qui sont désormais son avenir, son cœur est vide car elle pleure celui qu'elle a aimé… Qu'elle aimera toujours. One shot.


Bonjour à tous ! Je poste aujourd'hui ce one shot que je viens tout juste de terminer. Je pense que l'idée en elle-même n'est pas très originale, j'ai déjà pu lire des histoires de ce genre. je ne pense pas faire mieux que les autres mais je tenais tout de même à le partager avec vous.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est mon premier essai sur Star Wars en dehors de ma traduction de "Over The Hills" alors j'espère que ce OS vous plaira.

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant la chanson "Home" des Foo Fighters, si jamais vous désirez ressentir l'histoire comme je l'ai ressenti.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer : **Star Wars (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

oxoOoxo

Ce qu'il reste de nous

oxoOoxo

J'avais vu tant de fois les paysages de la Région des Lacs que j'aurais pu en faire une description détaillée. J'aimais, chaque fois que je revenais sur Naboo, rester des heures à contempler la beauté et le calme de ces contrées verdoyantes. La nature m'avait toujours apaisé et j'aurais pu passer ma vie ici, loin de l'agitation perpétuelle de Coruscant, loin du Sénat et des affres de la politique… C'était mon refuge, mon cocon de bien-être.

Je me souvenais des fois – trop rares à présent que tout était fini – où j'étais venue ici le temps de quelques jours avec Anakin. Nous nous retrouvions secrètement dans cette partie isolée de ma planète d'origine et oubliions le reste de la Galaxie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il n'était plus un chevalier Jedi courageux et valeureux guerrier, le Héros Sans Peur de la Guerre des Clones. Je n'étais plus la Sénatrice Amidala qui luttait chaque jour au Sénat pour rétablir la paix dans la Galaxie et pour empêcher cette République qu'elle chérissait temps de s'effondrer. Nous n'étions qu'Anakin et Padmé, un homme et une femme, deux époux s'aimant à l'abri du monde. Ses heures étaient parmi mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Anakin… Comme il m'était douloureux d'ainsi penser à lui. La simple idée de son nom provoquait une vive douleur à mon cœur, c'était presque intolérable. J'avais souffert par le passé, j'avais connu la douleur que cause la perte d'un être cher. Seulement, ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort que cette douleur là. C'était comme si on m'avait emputé d'un organe vitale, indispensable à ma survie.

Et c'était le cas. Anakin était indispensable à ma survie. Il était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, l'amour que je lui portait était si fort qu'il en était presque absurde. Depuis notre mariage, sa présence était devenue une sorte d'évidence. Rien n'aurait dû pouvoir changer ça.

Notre histoire n'avait jamais été simple. Interdit, notre amour avait dû être dissimulé, comme quelque chose dont on a honte. Pourtant, La force elle-même savait à quel point je n'avais pas honte de notre amour. Être l'épouse d'Anakin, lui appartenir toute entière, était l'une de mes plus grandes fièreté.

Nous avions dû nous cacher, pendant trois ans. Même lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, j'avais dû taire l'identité du père de mon enfant. Comme j'aurais été fière de dire qu'Anakin en était le père, que j'aurais aimé que nous puissions tous porter son nom et vivre comme une famille ordinaire. Mais nous étions tout, sauf un couple ordinaire.

J'avais souffert des longues absences d'Anakin, de nos séparations de plusieurs semaines, parfois plusieurs mois. Il me manquait au-delà du raisonnable dès qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je pensais à lui presque en permanence, seul un rythme de travail acharné rendait cela supportable.

Mais au-delà du manque, il y avait eu l'inquiétude, la crainte de ne jamais le voir revenir. Je n'avais jamais réellement su la violence des combats que les Jedis, à la tête des troupes clônes, avaient pu affronter tout au long de cette guerre. L'imaginer était peut-être pire. Une part de moi était secrètement fière d'être la femme du célèbre Héros Sans Peur, cette figure qui pour les médias et surtout les habitants de la Galaxie avaient représenté l'espoir. L'espoir que cette guerre insensée cesse enfin. L'espoir de voir la paix revenir, de voir la République se redresser et redevenir cette puissance infaillible, ce système politique prônant la paix, qui avait gouverné la Galaxie pendant des siècles. Anakin – et l'équipe qu'il formait avec Obi-Wan – avait représenté l'espoir.

Même moi, j'y avais cru. Dans des secondes d'égarement où j'oubliais les malversations et les complots dans les sphères politiques dans lesquelles j'évoluaient, ces rares moments où j'occultais les sénateurs corrompus et l'enlisement des débats, j'avais cru qu'Anakin et tous les Jedi pouvaient rétablir la paix dans la Galaxie. Lorsque je voyais mon mari sur l'Holonet, lorsque je l'imaginais sur les champs de bataille, la tête haute, le regard défiant tout ennemi qui aurait osé s'attaquer à lui, se battant avec courage et la conviction de faire le Bien, j'étais fière et je l'aimais davantage, si c'était possible.

Je savais au fond de moi que c'était cette image que je voulais garder d'Anakin. De ce combattant pour la liberté et la justice, de cette figure d'autorité et de courage qui avait permis à toute une galaxie de croire en la victoire, même dans les moments les plus sombres. C'était ce qu'il était pour moi, un héros… Un Chevalier Jedi. Un membre d'un Ordre aujourd'hui presque éteint qui s'était imposé en gardien de la Paix pour une république dont il ne restait plus que des cendres.

C'était si dur de croire que tout ça était maintenant fini, que tout ça était derrière nous. Alors que l'Empire de Palpatine étendait son ombre opressante et malfaisante sur la Galaxie pour laquelle tant d'hommes et de femmes avaient perdu la vie, nous assistions, impuissants, à la chute de cette République à laquelle nous avions consacrée presque toute notre existence. Le temps où j'étais Padmé Amidala, représentante de Naboo au Sénat Galactique, ce temps-là était révolu et ne serait peut-être jamais plus. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour l'avenir. Les ténèbres engloutissaient tout sur leur passage, l'espoir, la perspective d'un avenir meilleur. C'était terminé tout ça.

Et pourtant j'étais encore là. J'avais bien cru, en mettant mes enfants au monde, que je n'y survivrais pas. A quoi bon continuer à vivre dans une Galaxie où tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce pourquoi je me battais, tous ceux que j'avais aimé avaient cessé d'exister ? a quoi bon continuer…. Continuer sans lui ? cette simple pensée était absurde. Je ne pouvais pas continuer sans lui.

Pourtant j'étais là. Sur ce balcon, là même où nous avions échangé notre premier baiser, dans un temps qui me semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Je n'étais plus Padmé Amidala, sénatrice de Naboo, se battant avec ferveur et conviction pour une paix qu'elle aurait tant voulu restaurer dans une Galaxie qui 's'écroulait un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'étais plus cette femme-là… qui étais-je alors ?

J'étais redevenue Padmé Naberri, une fugitive, une femme que l'on croyait morte. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, Obi—Wan et Bail en était convaincus. C'était mieux pour ma sécurité et pour celle de Luke et Leia. Que tous nous croient morts. Qu'Anakin nous croit morts.

Anakin… non, ça n'était plus lui à présent. Cet être dangereux et corrompu par le mal qui m'avait attaqué sur Mustafar n'était pas mon mari. Anakin était mort, laissant place à Dark Vador, ce Seigneur Sith qui dirigeait maintenant l'Empire aux côtés d'un être dont la malfaisance n'avait pas de limites. Palpatine… la simple pensée de son nom me donnait la nausée.

Non, cet être là n'était pas mon mari, il n'était plus mon Ani. anakin était un homme bon, un homme qui se battait pour la justice, pour la paix, un Chevalier Jedi. Il était un mari aimant et attentionné, tendre et passionné. Mon Ani était mort. et ce seul fait balayait tous mes espoirs quand à l'avenir. J'étais désormais destinée à porter le deuil de notre amour. Un amour dont il ne restait plus que des cendres…

Si j'étais encore là aujourd'hui, c'était pour une seule raison. Une seule et unique raison : Luke et Leia. Alors que je pensais que toute volonté de vivre m'avait quitté, la vie, la Force peut-être, en avait décidé autrement. Je devais rester en vie. Pour mes enfants, nos enfants. Pour les protéger, les élever et les aimer, dans cette Galaxie en ruine.

Peut-être qu'un jour, la flamme qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi, la sénatrice en moi, prendrait à nouveau vie. Peut-être qu'un jour, je retrouverais cette foi en la liberté, en la perspective d'un avenir meilleur. mais pas maintenant, pas encore. Pas avec toute cette douleur qui faisait rage au fond de moi.

Pour le moment, nous étions tous en deuil.

La Galaxie faisait le deuil de cette paix et de cette liberté qu'elle avait commencé à perdre depuis le début de cette guerre insensée. Chaque être dans la Galaxie allait devoir se plier aux bons vouloirs de l'Empire et de son auto-proclamé Empereur. La liberté, la Paix, la Justice ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir, l'un de ceux auxquels ont repense avec nostalgie, mélancolie et amertume.

La Force elle, faisait le deuil de tous ces Jedi qui avaient péri, qu'elle avait perdu. J'avais entendu Maître Yoda et Obi-Wan en parler. Evoquer ce vide dans la Force, les cris de douleurs et d'agonie silencieuse de cette énergie, de cette mère qui les avait guidé tout au long de leur vie. Je ne comprenais pas tout cela, n'étant pas sensible à la Force, ça avait toujours été abstrait pour moi. Seulement, j'avais entendu Anakin, Obi-Wan et tous les autres Jedi que j'avais pu rencontrer l'évoquer avec respect et déférence, comme un guide infaillible sur lequel on se repose pour mener sa vie. J'avais vu l'Ordre Jedi s'effondrer, être détruit, balayé comme le vent balayerait les cendres d'un feu mourant. L'Ordre Jedi était grand et noble, on l'avait tous cru indestructible, éternel. Il ne se réduisait plus aujourd'hui qu'à une poigné d'individus. Individus qui resteraient désormais cachés, traqués par l'Empire et dont la mémoire, les exploits étaient déjà entachés par les obsénités proférées par l'Empereur. Et une part de moi savait que ce n'était que le début d'une campagne de discréditation de plus grande envergure.

Quant à moi, je faisais le deuil de mon mari. Le deuil de notre famille, de notre mariage qui n'avait finalement jamais vraiment été heureux. Même si nous nous étions aimé plus que tout, nous n'avions jamais vraiment pu être heureux. Et je devais porter ce deuil,continuer à vivre. Sans lui.

Que restait-il de nous ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Après ce que Vador avait fait. Personne n'avait jamais su pour lui et moi, pour notre mariage, notre amour. obi-Wan l'avait découvert mais à la toute fin seulement, au crépuscule de cet amour bien trop grand qui avait été terrassé par les ténèbres, la soif de pouvoir, les tromperies d'un homme. Car je savais à présent que Palpatine avait précipité Anakin vers sa chute en lui promettant je ne savais quels pouvoirs qui auraient dû me sauver d'une mort certaine. Anakin avait cru qu'en s'en remettant à son enseignement, il pourrait me sauver. Palpatine avait joué avec sa plus grande faiblesse : notre amour.

Qui aurait pu croire que c'était la décision même d'Anakin qui allait précipiter cette mort dont il essayait tant de me sauver. Car j'aurais pu mourir, dans cette salle d'opération, en mettant nos enfants au monde. C'était en voulant me sauver qu'Anakin avait causé sa perte. Notre perte à tous les deux.

Il ne restait aujourd'hui plus rien de notre amour, de cet homme que j'avais aimé. Du moins, n'en restait-il que des chimères. J'aimais encore Anakin, je ne pourrais jamais cessé de l'aimer, cette simple idée m'était inconcevable. Nos enfants étaient la preuve même que cet amour avait bel et bien existé. Ils étaient ce que cet amour avait fait de plus beau. Si purs, si innocents… et encore ignorants de la perte de leur père, ce père qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

J'étais sûre qu'Anakin aurait fait un père formidable, qu'il aurait aimé nos enfants avec la même force qu'il m'avait aimé. Nous aurions pu vivre heureux ici, sur Naboo, dans cette région reculée où les troubles de la Galaxie n'aurait pu venir assombrir notre quiétude, notre vie de famille. Je n'avais aucun mal à nous imaginer. Je me serais tenue au même endroit qu'en cet instant, le balcon surplombant le jardin. Là, j'aurais vu Anakinapprendre à marcher à notre fille alors que notre fils, aussi intrépide que son père, aurait tenté de le faire seul. Je pouvais presque voir leurs sourires, entendre leurs rires.

Et ces rires me faisaient mal… Si mal…

Je pouvais si facilement m'imaginer cette vie que nous aurions pu avoir que s'en étaidouloureux. Je savais que remuer tous ces « et si » qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être n'était pas bon pour moi. Qu'ils ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette douleur déjà démesurée. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Tout ça était encore si récent que j'avais encore parfois du mal à y croire. Je me réveillais encore au milieu de la nuit, sortant d'un cauchemar et m'attendant à trouver les bras réconfortants d'Anakin pour me rassurer. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa voix… la certitude de son amour éternel et infaillible.

Je l'imaginais encore franchir le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, se chamaillant avec Obi-Wan dans cette complicité fraternelle que je les avais vu de trop rares fois partager. J'aurais préparé un repas pour nous tous, Ani, Obi-Wan, les enfants et moi. Peut-être que mes parents et ma sœur auraient pu se joindre à nous. J'imaginais parfaitement Anakin répliquer quelque chose à Obi-Wan, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Anakin qui serait venu m'enlacer, m'embrasser sur le front et qui m'aurait demandé de prendre sa défense contre Obi-Wan, un sourire dans la voix, de la malice dans les yeux.

Cette image était si parfaite que lorsque je fermais les yeux, je me la représentais sans difficulté. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour l'effleurer.

Mais tout ça ne serait jamais. Car Anakin s'en était allé, qu'Obi-Wan et lui n'étaient plus ses frères que seuls les liens du sang n'unissaient pas. Car j'étais seule, avec mes enfants à élever. Que mon mari n'était plus et que je restais dans cet univers, le cœur brisé.

Anakin, mon si précieux Ani… Pourquoi ?

Je savais que cette question ne trouverait jamais de réponse et c'était d'autant plus dur à accepter. Je savais qu'à présent je devais me concentrer sur Luke et Leia, car rien d'autre ne comptait.

Et peut-être que si la Force était avec moi, peut-être qu'un jour je retrouverais Anakin dans cette autre-vie, s'il y avait une autre vie après la mort… et si les ténèbres n'avait pas entièrement conssumer ce qu'il restait de l'âme de celui que j'avais un jour aimé au-delà de ma vie.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de nous, un espoir vague et vacillant qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverions dans un ailleurs où toutes la cruauté et le Mal qui rongeaient cette Galaxie n'existeraient plus. Peut-être, un jour.

Mais pas maintenant, pas encore. Avant, il y avait Luke et Leia. Ces enfants qui étaient le fruit de notre amour et que j'allais élever et aimer pour deux. A qui je parlerais de leur père comme le héros, le Jedi, l'homme formidable qu'il était.

Cet homme que je chérirais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Cet homme qui n'existait maintenant que dans ma mémoire…

Fin.

La dernière phrase, je l'avoue, viens du film Titanic. Mais je trouvais qu'elle terminait bien cette histoire donc... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lily.


End file.
